You Remind Me of Sam
by John Silver fan
Summary: Ever wonder why Silver was so reluctant to be around Jim a whole lot in the beginning of the movie?


_How can I go through with the plan?  
He saved my life 'cause he cares  
I've watched this boy become a man  
I've told him almost nothing but lies_

_I really am proud of him  
That's what scares me  
I shouldn't have softened up to him  
I'm not who I used to be_

_I'm a better man, at least at heart  
Perhaps I can do this and not kill him  
I never wanted these feelings again to start  
Jim reminds me so much of him_

_Sam, dear, little Sam  
My dear, little boy  
I failed you those years ago, Sam  
I see you in this teenage boy_

_I should've told Jim about you  
You're gone because of me  
All that was left of my darling was you  
You're both gone because of me_

_Sam, forgive your reckless father  
Elizabeth, forgive you irresponsible husband  
Jim should know why I was so bitter  
His life shouldn't come to a short end_

_Here he comes now, probably for a drink  
I better tell him while I have the chance  
I don't have time to stop and think  
This might be my only chance_

"Jimbo."

Jim turned to see Silver coming towards him.

"Hey, Silver. I was just going to get a drink."

Silver felt his heart tearing at what he was going to share with Jim.

Jim noticed that something was bothering the cyborg.

"Silver, are you okay?"

"Jim,... there's something I need to tell ya that I should've told you a while ago."

Jim was surprised and confused.

"Okay."

They went to the galley, Silver got Jim some purp juice, and they sat down at one of the tables.

"There's a reason why I tried to spend as little time with you at first."

"I've been wondering why you did that."

Silver sighed.

"You remind me of me son."

Jim's eyes widened.

"You're _son_?"

Silver nodded.

"Sam. Samuel Silver."

Jim shook his head, still trying to process the fact that the cyborg sitting across from him had at one time been a father.

"What happened?"

"I was reckless, irresponsible, and stupid. It wasn't long before I became a cyborg. I was already a pirate, but I told Elizabeth, me wife, and Sam that I was just a spacer. We owned a small tavern near the docks, and one day, after a long trip, I decided to bring the crew in so they could eat, drink, and rest up."

Jim had a feeling he knew what was coming, a _bad_ feeling.

"I went for a walk though town as I often liked to do. I was gone for a couple hours, visitin' with friends. When I came back I saw some of the windows were broken."

The feeling Jim had got worse.

"I rushed inside, and my entire world shattered and crashed down around me. Elizabeth and Sam were layin' on the floor, dead. They had been beaten to death by the drunk crew, who had already left, except for one man. He was cowerin' in the corner, for he was the only one who hadn't gotten drunk. I sobbed me heart out for who knows how long then demanded to know if the rest of the crew had gone back to the ship."

Silver paused to take a moment to compose himself so he wouldn't start crying.

Jim waited, never pressing his friend to continue.

"They had all gone back to the ship. My sorrow was replaced with unlimited rage and utter hatred."

Jim couldn't help but gulp quietly, and if Silver had heard him gulp he gave no indication of it.

"With me pistol charged and me cutlass and knife ready, I asked the other spacer to help me avenge me family. He was a good soul, only with the pirates 'cause he needed the money, same reason I was with 'em, and he agreed. By the time the fight was over the only one left alive was me. The spacer died from loss of blood before I could do anythin' to help though I was hurt pretty bad meself. That day I vowed to never grow close to someone again for fear o' losin' 'em."

Jim stared at his friend for a moment, his mind processing everything he had been told.

"Silver, I... I didn't... I mean if I... if I had... I mean I didn't..."

Silver couldn't help but smile at how Jim was trying to say one of, probably, hundred of thoughts whirling through his head.

"Not even the crew knows 'bout Elizabeth and Sam, and I wanna keep it like that."

"You're secret's safe with me, Silver. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Silver smiled.

"Thanks, Jimbo."

"So, I remind you of Sam, huh?"

Silver nodded.

"I often took him aboard the ship while the crew was at a well known tavern of just off bein' idiots."

Jim snickered, and Silver chuckled.

"He was curious about ever nook and cranny o' the ship, just like you were. Yeah, you remind me o' Sam."


End file.
